In the Break of Dawn
by averyschaefer
Summary: xThe sequel to "In the Heat of the Night"x Bella is now a newborn vampire, who is eager to learn and cultivate the relationship between her makers. Relationships are strained and tested among the Cullen's and Volturi members over Bella. Will a war be inevitable and can Bella, Heidi and Alice prevent it from happening? ...The rating will change to M in later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I really been wanting to start the sequel to "In the Heat of the Night" so I decided what the hay just do it who cares if I have a sleuth of other stories I have to work on lol I will work on making the following chapters longer than 2,000 words. But before reading I feel I should clarify some things so no one gets confused. This story will heavily concentrated on the maker/bond aspect between Bella and Alice and Heidi. I watch "True Blood" and I always liked the fact that they put so much emphasis on that relationship between the vampires, so I wanted to implement it within this story. So the Maker/Progeny bond is important, and within that bond both vampires are connected and can feel each other. Secondly, I'm not a fan of Edward so if youre not ok with a little of Edward bashing than this may not be the story for you lol though it wont be extreme I really don't care for his controlling,childish character so he wont be painted in a good light in this story. **

**All mistakes are my own and please overlook them if their any. This story isn't beta'd..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or storylines to Twilight. This is only for entertainment purposes, no infringement is intended. **

**Chapter 1**

"Hmmm…impressive"

"She's beautiful"

The encouraging words from the elder vampires came rolling out after one another as Bella let her blood red eyes wander the chic room. The newborn vampire senses were thundering together as different scents, microscopic details from her skin to chemical makeup of the bottled blood neatly stacked at the bar. Raising her arm eyelevel her eyes zoned in to every peak and woven layer of skin painting her flesh, it was all so magnificent. It was so pale and stony, but smooth almost polished. Her hair didn't feel limp, but lustrous against her neck and collarbones as it swiveled and curled at her breasts. The blue dress fabric clung to her, more full and developed. She felt different, better.

She heard a pleasant easygoing voice, she surmised was from one of the vampires interested in her. Bella didn't really take the time to focus on the women when everything slaughtered her, everything was so clear and fluid.

"I'm so glad you woke up Bella" Alice kept the bemused smile gracing her lips as she looked at her best friend with soft golden eyes. Alice was in awe seeing Bella wake up for the first time as a vampire and experiencing all the different senses and feelings. It was like watching birth to Alice.

In the instant Heidi rose with elegance, wearing a sophisticated dress, one that fit every curve scantily making her appear more exotic. She glided to the bar, pouring blood into a tumbler. Bella eyes shifted watching the liquid slide in the tumbler, her hunger growing every second the uncapped container's scent wafted in the air. Bella growled low in her chest, Alice face scrunching up watching her friend about to make a decision she didn't want her to. She knew by experience how hard it could to stop cold turkey after tasting the supple, thick taste of human blood. But would this Bella want to be a vegetarian like the rest of the Cullen's? She was going to the Volturi or maybe she would want to go with her and stay in Alaska. Alice shook her head, black locks swished about light around her head, as she shook the thought from mind, she could have a vision about it later.

"Hmmm little one are you thirsty?" a glint of fang peaked through Heidi's smirk, her index finger tracing the filled glass rim as she egged her progeny further. "You must be quite famished, I bet" she took confidant slow steps to her progeny still watching, head tilted to the side in thought. Heidi glanced at an uneasy Alice sitting next to Bella, hands in her lap, she watched golden eyes narrow as in pleading not to proceed with her game. "…just waking up your senses and throat must be burning something huh?" she stopped an arm's reach away from the newborn, her hip cocked as she teetered the tumbler under a tucked arm.

"Or we can go hunting together Bella, our first time. It'll be a great bonding experience. We can even race, I know that must sound interesting to you, hmm" Alice eyes sung, as her hand held Bella's slowly. She let her coldness seep into the newborns skin. The move grabbed Bella's attention from the tumbler and her maker, wait…she felt a connection to this vampire also.

"Alice?" it echoed as a tentative question, Bella's voice shifted an octave with her confusion. Bella once took in the beautiful features of Alice. The glittered golden eyes, polished marble skin, taut features and the short vampire's warmth even under the biting frigidity to her skin.

Even though the intoxicating smell of the blood still made her throat burn, she didn't feel the thirst overpower her control. It was manageable and the thought of hunting did sound exciting. The rush of the wind against her hunting prey sounded nice. But what of…Heidi?

"Please short stuff there is no way any progeny of mine will drink that disgusting swivel your hippie coven does" Heidi voice boomed grabbing both Alice and Bella's attention. The authoritative sound made Bella cower a bit, she didn't know why, but she hated hearing the vampire, she wanted to soothe her maker.

"She is just as much a part of me as she is you Heidi" Alice rose, her hand still holding Bella's, her progeny. She usually wouldn't be so bold with a member of the Volturi, but her maternal instincts were kicking in something fierce ever since Bella awoken. Alice knew, rationally that Heidi more so was her maker, but a trace of her venom since sludge through Bella's veins and that made Bella hers just as much as the newborn was Heidi's. To hell with the precision of whose ancestry was thicker within Bella.

Heidi's laughed filled the air, thick with amusement "I assure you are no more than a phantom limb, I am her whole body, her flesh."

"Please!" Bella's weary voice shouted as soon as there was a pause in the argument. She stood with more grace than she ever had in her human life, back straight, shoulders squared as she took Heidi's free hand, catching her maker off guard at the act since her violet eyes were still beaming into the little vampire runt bothering her. "Don't fight. I hate it, I'm a part of both of you. Does anything else really matter apart from that fact? Everything else is just semantics. Nothing else matters, I can feel both of you within me. Please just stop fighting." Bella trailed off closing her eyes as the overpowering scent was making her muscles tense now. It smelled delightful and she wanted it. She steeled her instincts, this conversation with her makers much more important right now than her own thirst. "Why can't I have both lives? Why can't I drink both?" the question stumbled from her rosy lips before she gave it any deep thought.

She just wanted both of her makers to get along, if she had to do both then she would.

"Bella what do you want? Do you really want to be a vegetarian? I know our way of life's pretty unorthodox among vampires so I don't want to make it seem you don't have a choice in the matter" Alice heard Heidi scoff at her words, but she kept on anyways ignoring the elder vampire. "…so what do you want? In your heart of hearts" Alice's golden eyes warmed Bella's heart. The love radiated from her every word and it made the newborn smile.

"I want both. I want to bond and hunt by your side" Bella looked at Alice "...and I want to dine and connect with Heidi also. Is that so hard to imagine?" Bella's red eyes looked from Heidi to Alice in question.

Alice exhaled slowly trying to hide her disappointment that Bella still wanted human blood, but she couldn't fault the newborn, she was already showing magnificent control with human blood so close to her and yet she still hadn't partaken in the tempting liquid. The smell got to Alice also, but she was acclimatized to it living with Carlisle, being a doctor who worked with blood.

"No its not, Bella. Its ok I want what you want.. I know we _both_ want you want Bella" Alice glanced at Heidi rolling her eyes, for a second before smiling letting go of Bella's hand, missing the warmth as soon it was gone.

"Well, drink little one. Drink your fill" Heidi handed the tumbler over to Bella who gulped the lukewarm liquid down her eager constricting throat. She moaned, tipping the tumbler back further, taking every drop that passed her lips coating her mouth a streak of crimson red in passing. Heidi's pale hand held the nape of Bella's neck as she pressed her body into her progeny's, their swell of their breasts mashing together. The violet eyed temptress let the edge of her nose slither against Bella's insipid neck as her throat still worked ingesting the liquid. "Once in Volterra I will show you how to _truly_ hunt. Though the vegetation and nature is… charming, I wish to leave at once with you by my side." Heidi whispered her mouth grazing the cool of Bella's flesh.

Bella dropped the empty tumbler, licking every drop of blood from her lips, she tilted her head away giving Heidi more of her neck in submission. The feed made her body, static and hum with aggression and arousal, she wasn't sure which one prevailed more though. Is this what vampires felt when feeding?

She felt Heidi chuckle against her neck. "Soon little one, soon" Heidi kissed her neck, her lips puckering, before pulling away. She picked the discarded tumbler up, walking to the bar to the set it aside.

Bella turned to Alice who still sitting, studying her, a hint of an emotion was lying at the surface…something deep and profound hidden in the illuminated warmth of the golden eyes. The short raven haired vampire raised her hands, indicating for her to come, which she did taking the small steps, kneeling in front at Alice feet, her hands cradled in her maker's hands. Bella felt complete with both vampires, though their fighting made her feel lost, she knew she wanted to be and learn from both of her makers. The two dichotomies intrigued the newborn, they were so different.

Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, burying her head in her best friend's chest, purring at the soothing, hearty scent invading her senses. She felt Alice bring her strong arms around her shoulders as a hand massaged her scalp, making her nuzzle in the pixie's chest, making the vampire laugh.

"Aaaawww isn't that cute, look at mama bear Alice. So when is it you're leaving for your coven again?" Heidi said with a smirk between swallows of blood as she sat crossed legged at the bar watching the duo.

Alice exhaled heavy. "Soon I suppose, my coven and Jasper misses me-I haven't talked that much to them after everything that transpired with Victoria and the newborn vampires. But I should check on Charlie before I leave, he must worried sick over you now Bella." At that name Bella eyebrows scrunched almost as if she forgot the person "…and I will have to stop the blowout they will try to make over Bella being turned"

"No!" Bella seethed. There was no way in hell the covens would away what was her's. "Why are you leaving again? Why did you want to give me a connection with you-become my maker if you were just going to leave me again like you've done before? You can come with us to Volterra. We could all be together and I would be able to learn from you both."

Alice knew Bella would take the information hard. It broke her nonbeating heart seeing so much anxiety written on the newborns face "Bella calm down sweetie" Alice tried to quell the newborns anger "I can't right now, you must know I don't want to leave you again at all_. I love you_. You will always be with me, I will always feel you. We'll see each other again soon, but I really have to go and talk to everyone. They know you've been turned and of course Edward didn't take too well to the information-"

"I. Don't. Care what _Edward_ thinks" Bella's voice came out stern and final at _Edward's_ name. She could care less what he thought, he had no right to any part of her life now since he didn't want to be a part of it.

Heidi laughed, voice barreling above any other sound in the confine of the room. "Well said little one"' Heidi took another ginger sip of from the glass, mirth evident in her violet eyes watching the interaction between the vampires, Bella was proving to show much potential. Heidi pondered for a second if her progeny had a gift. She would have to figure out. "But there's no way innocent doe eyed Alice would go to Volterra with us. That's where the big bad wolves live and she wouldn't want her high moral to be skewed, would she?" Heidi gloated as she watched Alice eyes get hard with her comments. Boy, did she love poking at the clairvoyant vampire.

Alice chose to ignore the comment. She gathered Bella's face in her hands, kissing the newborn forehead with a hum falling from her lips. "Let's go for that hunt I think some fresh air would be good. We could talk some more" Alice pulled Bella to her feet still holding her hand as she walked to the door, pressing the code to the reader, opening the glass door to the warehouse and ultimately the murky, mossed terrain filled with wildlife.

Alice knew she needed this time with her progeny to make her understand. This whole situation was getting complex and difficult. She would have to work something out in the end, she knew she couldn't be away from Bella for long periods of time now since forming the bond, even as she thought about Jasper who she knew was waiting for her probably worried sick. But could she live in Volterra with psychotic Aro? Would living there ultimately change her to the very core and did she want Bella around that environment anyways with Heidi? The thought of having to share Bella with the Volturi member ate at Alice, but she knew it was necessary, for Bella's sake.

She would have to think of all this later, now was the time to race and hunt with an eager newborn. This would be fun Alice thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! I realized I didn't go in length about what the maker/progeny bond entailed. Sorry, but it will be important for this story. So this what the maker is capable of doing:

**Calling a Progeny** - The maker can "_call_" his/her progeny whenever he wants. To the progeny this feels like a shiver all over their body. It possibly also reveals the progeny where his/her maker is.

**Empathic link** - Makers can sense if their progeny dies, is in pain or duress. It is unknown if a progeny can sense the death or pain of their maker.

**Commands** - Makers can force their progenies to do anything they want. They just have to include the words "As your maker, I command you". These words have no effect if the progeny was previously released.

**Release** - When the a maker says the words "As your maker, I release you", his/her progeny is completely released of any control from his/her maker forever. After release, the progeny can still be called, but they will have no difficulty ignoring it.

**Strength** - Makers are mostly stronger than their progenies because of the age. There are however, rare cases where the progeny directly overpowers his or her master, without any external help.

**Disclaimer:** No infringement is intended. I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 2**

"Try to catch me if you can, Bella" Alice teased the excited newborn standing close enough to for the maker to smell her progeny, her narrowed golden eyes showing a hint of flirtation before she ran at top speed deeper into the forest bed.

Bella eyes grew wide at the excitement of a chase and finally stretching her legs, seeing exactly what she was capable of doing. During her short span years of being a human, becoming knowledgeable of vampires existence, she found that it was a rush racing through nature on the back of a speeding vampire. Starting the chase, Bella growled in approval, being able to witness all the wonders that would be too microscopic for human eyes to see. The smell of wildlife and undisturbed blooming vegetation tickled Bella's nose. Pockets of sun peeked through the dense trees hovering above as ill-omened figures. Taking small glances, a delighted smile graced her lips as she examined her skin in light that danced passed as she sprinted with no concern of her surroundings. Her instincts were sharp.

Zeroing in on the scent of her maker, she picked up speed, hurdling over fallen trees and sailing through the air, gaining more ground. The sound of Alice cheery hearty laugh, filled the breeze as it whipped passed the newborn. She knew she was gaining on the shorter vampire, the crisp outline of the lyrical woman came more into view. With a burst of speed Bella jumped-her eyes and limbs bracing for impact with the vampire, but at the last minute Alice stopped and turned around fully accepting with open arms the onslaught of weight flying towards her in midair.

"Oomph!" Alice felt the wind knock out of her chest as Bella collided, tackling her to ground, clothes being covered instantly in leaves and sodden dirt beneath their rolling bodies. The speed made their tangled body's twist and topple over one another a couple of times for good measure, the small animals taking safety from the intrusion as their body's laid dormant as they stopped. Even though she felt a minor displeasure in her beautiful clothes being ruined, the utter lack of unabashed thrill made her mind empty of all protest. Her pale fingers ran along the edge of her progeny's smirking face. A blanket of brunette locks swashed around her as a halo, which had her slowly tucking some strands behind the newborns ear. Deep red eyes stared at her, a slight smirk on her face that she knew only came with the satisfaction of winning, of being the victor and catching your prey. Though she didn't like the idea of fashioning herself in that way, but she wanted Bella to have fun and let loose.

Pressing her fist to her lips, her body shook with contained laughter as Bella resembled a kid on Christmas Day. She tried focusing on Bella's face and not the extreme closeness of Bella's body against her own or the slight rocking motion the brunette was doing against her, the show of giddiness apparent on her face.

_Breathe Alice breath…she's a newborn and in the middle of a hunt, what do you expect? Of course she's more uninhibited…_

Bella moaned in appraisal at the smell of her maker, her nose running along the side of her porcelain neck. "I caught you, what is my prize?" Bella smiled brightly sharing a strong gaze with a smirking Alice. The feel of tiny hands holding her body still in place, didn't go unnoticed on her, it only made feel feistier. Maybe she would be willing to wrestle her? Especially if her pheromones became more prominent as they were now the newborn definitely wanted to.

Alice bit her bottom lip adjusting her body a smidge, the cool dampness of the forests floor now irking her a bit. "But you didn't catch me really, Bella. If you distinctly remember _I let_ you catch _me_. I knew you were going to be there silly. Or have you forgotten I can see the future? As soon as you made the decision to leap for me I saw it." She ran a ran along Bella's scalp, smiling as the newborn purred at the sensations and being able to stop the newborn dead in her tracks at a rebuttal simply with a small touch. Alice huffed, her golden eyes focusing on the trees above her before flipping their position so she straddled the newborn.

Her laughed made Bella smile ruefully at the sound, even though Bella's body was screaming at her to dominate the older vampire she physically found herself unable to move. Alice's, though small, felt like a ton above her as she her hands were held at her sides, completely at the mercy of her maker. "You're just so adorable. It's cute watching the desire on your face to want to fight me. You know I'm infinitely more stronger than you because I'm your maker. Even if that didn't bare any truth I have my ways of being quite persuasive when it comes to something I want." Alice smirked holding a stare with her rowdy progeny.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that" Bella's breath became heavier as she struggled against the hold of her maker to no avail. The lightheartedness of the moment was growing thin, her nerves became irritated at feeling trapped even if it was under a beautiful lithe vampire. Opening her mouth to express her irritation, she felt Alice grow stiff above, her eyes zoning out, staring off into the distance as if looking through something not at. Worrying her eyebrows Bella didn't like the look on her face, but tried to calm remembering it was just a vision taking place.

"Well played Heidi" Alice muttered under her breath. "Why did I think she would be capable of anything else" her voice became more louder as she got to her feet, dusting off her clothes in frustration.

Bella didn't like the tone that was used when speaking about Heidi, but found she was unable to do anything except be there for Alice-her other maker who was clearly upset about something the seductress did. Following in turn, Bella stood not bothering to pick the leaves off of her clothes at all, her vision centered on Alice, who was pinching the bridge of her nose. "What's wrong Alice? You can tell me." Bella asked reluctantly, taking a small glimpse around, the smell of blood reaching her nose from a steady breeze in the air. Growling she took two steps away from the vampire her instincts screaming in her head, muscles tense ready to move.

"Wait Bella" the shorter vampire grabbed Bella's attention with a gentle touch "…we're still go hunting, don't worry, I know that the thirst is getting stronger, but I need you look at me call your senses as much as you can, I don't want you running off without me…. I still want to talk to you though, I haven't forgotten that. I just wanted you to have a bit of fun real quick. It feels like there's so many things I have to tell you now." Alice sighed closing her eyes for a second rubbing Bella's arms. Letting her hand run down the newborn's arm, she used her love for intimacy and touch to help the newborn focus for a second on the contact of skin, their bond and not the smell of blood reaching noses.

She could tell it was probably an injured deer up ahead. Though, she didn't want Bella to assume this was what hunting was really like, she wanted to get back to have a word with Heidi about telling Aro pretty much everything that happened. The vision happened just suddenly and she knew Heidi wasn't planning on telling Aro that much but something changed her mind when speaking to him. Every outcome looked back to her now, but Alice decided to take the lesser of all the evils. At least Bella will be happy Alice thought as she glanced behind her watching the newborn, her own flesh and direct line of lineage now.

Bella only nodded listening to her maker, the sad disposition that was so deep in the older vampires features made her nonbeating heart ache. Her jaw tensed as her blood red eyes narrowed on Alice, like she was straining to focus.

With a kiss on the cheek Alice took off again "follow me if you want some deer!" the smaller vampire's voice carried in the air. Bella growled, her hormones increasing from the supple touches and contact and the rush of pursuing one of her maker's loomed over her head once more.

The newborn sped off, breaking dust up with her feet following the direction her maker went further into the deep green forest.

xxx

_"__Heidi dear it's so nice to hear from you!" Aro voice feigned excitement, his voice clear on the phone. "Things just aren't the same with your absence. Our selection of food have surely dwindled it seems…tell me dear how that pesky little arrangement you've taken up down there is?" _

_"__Good, it's been very eventful here to say the least. Some shit hit the fan and I ended up gaining a progeny actually I think you might be very interested in meeting."_

_Aro's laughter boomed over the phone, the statement greatly tickling him it seemed. "Well isn't that priceless, all it took was a simple trip to Forks, Washington for you to want to be a maker. I've lost count how many times I propositioned you in the prospect of becoming a maker. Tell me what doting person has captured your heart to turn them?"_

_Heidi knew Aro would be pleased in this information, even if she didn't want to let him all of it. But she tried to squash that thought since with a single touch he would be able to see all her thoughts and actions when she returned to Volturi. "I've turned Bella Swan. The little human that the Cullen's was so intrigued with."_

_"__Wonderful!" Heidi heard Aro's joyful glee in his composed voice, a sound of clapping on the other line. "You must bring her here at once. Yes, that would do just fine. She would be a great addition to the fold. I only have the utmost confidence in your picky selection of who to turn." _

_"__Of course Aro" Heidi smirked as she sat the bar, a glass of blood in her ginger hand "I am looking forward to your speedy return and our new addition." A pause sounded on the line. Heidi knew something else was coming, with a ginger drink from the glass, liking her lips of any residue blood that lingered she braced herself. _

_"__Is there anything else to report? I was deeply troubled, not hearing from you for so long."_

_"__Yes there is, I think you might also love the fact that Alice is tied to my progeny also."_

_"__Heidi that is magnificent!" a small growl erupted into the phones receiver. The sound caused Heidi to chuckle a bit. He always did have such a hard on for the little imp for some reason. But if it got her a higher position in the Volturi and put a smile on Aro's and Bella's face then she was happy. She would really be happy if the midget went back to whatever Podunk town she was at, but it benefited her more if Aro knew. Who knows she might grow to actually like her...maybe. If she didn't try to pollute her progeny's impressionable mind with those hippie ideals she had. "She must return with you two at once." Aro chuckled menacingly. "I wonder what my dear friend, Carlisle will say. I should be expecting his call pretty soon I suppose."_

_"__I suppose so." Heidi agreed. _

_"__Well! I guess it's time we depart dear Heidi, I have a lovely meal waiting for me. Call whenever you need the jet. Until then."_

_"__Likewise Aro." She hung up the phone with a determined look in her eyes. Things were going to get a lot rougher she knew. With the knowledge of Alice and Bella coming to Volturi now, the Cullen's would probably try to start a war. The thought was laughable to her, but she knew the coven was strange and believed in this odd sense of family. Of no monarch and the false idea that everyone's opinion held the same weight that it mattered. Yes, she would have to keep an eye on Alice if her coven was any clue of how difficult her presence would be in Volterra._

_Taking a deep calm breath, Heidi closed her eyes and began to call her progeny through their mental link and wait for the two vampire's presence. She was certain that Alice already knew of her call with Aro from her power so that would save her having to tell relay the message._

_She knew the shorter vampire would want to dispute and argue with her. Well, let's get this over with shall we.. Heidi thought, lacking emotion._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is just in regard to one of the reviews where someone thought the vampires in this story were like the "True Blood" vampires. The only thing that I'm using from the show "True Blood" is the Maker/Progeny bond. The vampires are still the same from Twilight. Their still indestructible, can go out in the sun and sparkle, etc. Also, I don't really plan on focusing on a mating bond (only when its pertained to already existing relationships during this timeframe in the movie. Which would be a bit after Bella went cliff diving and Alice came back to Forks for her) in this story because that would be too conflicting with the maker/bond fiasco going on also.

**C****hapter 3**

Bella licked her lips in distaste, mildly gagging at the lifeless lion's disgusting blood slithering down her throat. With the back of her hand, Bella wiped the remaining blood that sat stubbornly her lips and chin.

Alice was poised in the near distance, seated on a fallen tree stump, the sodden roots sprouting close to where she sat. Golden eyes watched amused at the newborn antics to the acquired taste of wildlife. She had fed from the wounded deer while Bella wanted a bigger animals, to see what they taste like, to feel the heat of battle when wrestling and conquering it, satisfying her inner beast.

If the smaller vampire reminisced, she could vividly recall how her newly untarnished features automatically slumped in on itself at the potent, bitter flavor. Her throat constricted trying to acclimatize to the tang, her body gaining its nourishment, but her mind raged on in protest by her baser instinct for the pleasure something suppler, fragile. Discipline was needed to be gained and lucky for her, from the moment her pale eyelids opened transformed into an eternal creature, a predator, she never wanted to witness the life drain from a human from her own hands.

Though there were moments in the past when young and undisciplined she gave in and tasted the forbidden fruit-the lovely taste of human blood.

As she continued marveling at the newborn protesting, her tongue smacking the roof of her mouth, her crimson eyes narrowed at the taste, Alice's heart swelled with maternal delight. It was still so unbelievable how her emotions transformed, how her love grew for Bella since she first hugged her what felt like a lifetime ago as Edward stood watching concerned.

"Ugh! Now I know what all the fuss is about. This is disgusting! How do you drink this?" Bella asked baffled by her maker resolve while walking the short distance her maker to stand in arms reach.

Alice giggled shaking her head, before regarding Bella from mirth filled golden orbs. "It's an acquired taste Bella." She sighed standing up, her palms reaching and holding the newborns. The warm smile that sprang on Bella's pale face made her chest constrict at its splendor. "What it truly depends on is your determination at not being solely a human drinker. There are many components, many seductive qualities of drinking human blood, that sometimes I fear, that will change you Bella."

Alice held Bella's slender hands more firmly, trying to convey her concern as the newborn listened with an indiscernible expression. "You're only a newborn, a _day_ old if that, and although the strength of your control haven't really been revealed I can't help but only want.." Alice let her palm rest on Bella's snowy cheek that if human would be flushed right now if Bella had the ability to still. But she continued, "that darkness to never touch you. But it's your decision to make and you've made it."

"Thank you for understanding, Alice." Bella's hand captured the palm caressing her cool cheek. Her eyelids pooling with tears never to fall again. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. I love Heidi, adore her for all that she's done for me, but I would be empty if I couldn't feel you" she took Alice's hand resting on her face placing it to her still breastbone where her heart laid. Alice exhaled before her tight lips sucked in on themselves in an attempt of her trying to keep her wounded feelings in. The bond only intensified from the connection that existed between them. "…in here. You're been my best friend, and now my maker and lover. " Bella tucked her head, her resilient body leaning forward to take comfort in Alice's presence.

Their foreheads touched. The newborn could feel what she felt and in a desperate attempt, her hands found purchase on Alice's lithe pale neck.

So slender and smooth.

"Please don't leave me." Bella breathed, lifting her head only to be able to see her makers darkening eyes that seemed to break at her whimpered plea. "Please don't go back to them. You belong with me, with _us _now_._"

The shorter vampire closed her eyes, her face forlorn. "What about Jasper? what about-"

"I don't care!" Bella's declared, her voice slightly breaking, rosy mouth setting in a snarl, her eyes becoming enraged at Alice's concerns. Surely, she knew _of all people_ that the impending distance she was thinking about putting her through would distress her. A flurry of birds flew from above the heads perched on tree branches. "…can't you see? _I _need you more than he does."

"Sssshhh Bella, its ok." Alice kissed Bella's lips chaste-like, almost fragilely to where the newborn couldn't decipher between the touch and the cool breeze passing between them in the expanding woodlands. She hoped the newborn took comfort in the touch, the coolness found on her lips and the tenderness. "I don't mean to anger you, just… _please try_ to understand. I'm doing this for you just as much as I would be for them."

Alice noticed Bella's hard edged face fall before a shiver ran over her tiny frame. The brunette looked behind where far off in the distance the warehouse was. Her features became serious, a hint of worry found in the sag of her eyes.

Bella felt a lingering tingle run through and on her hard skin. The sensation darted her attention from one maker to the next.

Heidi was calling her. She could feel it in her bones.

"Heidi" Both vampires said. Bella's tone more placid than the grumble heard in Alice's delicate, dainty voice.

"I have to go, she's…calling me….it's like my insides are being pulled." Bella trailed off falling out of Alice's grasp ready to race back to her other maker.

"Its ok, I know. She has some explaining to do." Alice mumbled, but was heard from the newborn all the more, who frowned.

They both set a steady pace through the broken debris, uneven dirt that any human would trip over and shifting trees back to the warehouse.

xxx

"Heidi" Bella called upon entering the warehouse with Alice right behind her. The charming vampire sauntered in, stilettos accenting the subtle sway in her hips, a smirk firmly on her painted lips, as she met the two in the warehouse opening where only days ago her old coven-mate, Victoria remains were burned.

The newborn's body fell into Heidi, her nose nuzzling at the crook of her neck as they hugged. Bella felt a deep calmness rush through her from the pleasant aroma of her maker.

Heidi's manicured eyebrow rose in challenging to Alice, who stood arms crossed clearly annoyed. In pulling away, the older vampire kissed Bella's both cheeks, strong palms held the newborns neck.

She smelled the little imp on her progeny's cheek and that just wouldn't do.

Bella smiled at Heidi's stunning, dark features as her radiant violet eyes came into view. Her expression fell slightly in fear of what was wrong with her maker. "Is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

Heidi sighed, rolling her glowing eyes. "I wouldn't say anything's wrong per say, little one. Well… for you and I at least." Bella face set in a confusion her head turning to watch Alice's golden eyes narrow at Heidi who was moments away from laughing, her body shaking holding the glee in.

"Huh?" Bella said just a hint of her human quirks coming out.

"What she means to say Bella" Alice tone was low and threatening as she walked closer, her face focused on Heidi who was still smiling as if she won the lottery. "Is that she told Aro about me being bonded to you and now my presence in Volterra is expected when you both return. Which is clearly odd since she of all people wanted me gone so she could have you all to herself."

"That's great news!" Bella hugged a motionless Alice, who didn't return the hug. Her arms were still crossed now pressed up against the newborn's breasts. "It's not good, is it?" Bella asked letting the angry vampire go. She shared a look between both her makers and the dueling emotions between the two vampires made Bella's head fill full.

_Could they get along at all?_

"Blah, blah, blah, _yes_ it's true, I wanted you gone, but you didn't think I would be able to keep that kind of information from Aro now would you Alice?" Heidi eyebrow rose in question, her eyes stern. "As soon as he gave the barest of touches to me he would know anyways."

"Or you only told him that to secure yourself a better position with him and to make yourself look better in his eyes." Alice countered to the bullshit Heidi was spewing. Though what she said was the truth, those were not her motives for telling Aro.

And Alice knew that.

"She wouldn't do that" Bella said slowly shaking her head almost as if trying to get the words out of her head. She looked at Heidi, who was staring at Alice, her stance tense, breath heavy. "…would you?"

"Bella, in the end I only want what is best for you." Heidi gazed Bella's red eyes, the violet seemed to shimmer to Bella, who was lost in its depth. "Even though I do find myself to loathe her placid values more and more, you are my _progeny_. Of course I care about what ails you, even if it is about Alice leaving."

"You are so full of it Heidi!" Alice exclaimed.

"Are you questioning my loyalty, you little-?" Heidi body went rigid, her features looked as scary and deadly as the predator she truly was. Surely Alice didn't think she could beat her in a fight?

"Fuck!" Bella interrupted screaming at the breaking point of her sanity.

Both makers turned to Bella hearing the foreign word spew from the newborns mouth. She looked almost manic, wide eyes and all at them two bickering.

Under other circumstances Heidi would revel in Bella's mouth saying filthy words but this only seemed to worry for her little one.

"You both are driving me nuts." Bella grumbled, holding her splitting head. There needed to be a way for them to get along. "Whatever the reason she told him the result would've been the same right? He would've found out and you would've summoned you?" Bella looked for confirmation from Alice. The usually happy vampire was calming down as she shared a look with Bella, but as soon as her eyes would drift to Heidi, they would narrow in defense.

"In theory yes, _but_, being the most operative word, it just would've been better for all parties concerning you Bella. Now that I'm expecting there, I can't talk face to face with my family about you going to Volterra. Their still worried Bella and now that I have to tell them I won't be back for longer, it will cause some obvious problems."

Bella's face fell as she walked to Alice, holding her hands. She nodded never looking up, in fear of seeming pathetic of how hard she was taking the idea of Alice leaving her. It made her chest tight with rage, of ever thinking anyone taking her maker away, but hearing the smaller vampires concerns, her worries of everyone's well-fare it helped the anger subside into a heavy feeling that just sat in her belly, festering.

She still didn't understand what the big deal with her was anyways. Why couldn't she just live in peace with her makers without some impending doom waiting to happen?

"So you're not going back to Denali?" Bella asked tentatively, red eyes meeting golden.

"Appears not" Alice sighed. "I could just still go and try to talk to them, but it wouldn't be the best idea to anger Aro. I will just have to figure something else out. Everything will be ok Bella." Alice hugged Bella tightly, cooing in her progeny's ear to ease the newborn's reservations.

"Very well" Heidi clapped, gaining the attention of both vampires in their tender moment. "I will call for the jet and we will all return to Volterra."

* * *

Aawwww shoot. Is the Cullen's about to act out when Alice call?


End file.
